Ruca X Flower
Characters Flower © Amanda2324 Ruca Milda © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C ' Flower: *she's in a tree, trying to get a few apples* Petals: *worried about her master, she lets out a whine* Flower: I-I'm okay, Petals! Just a little more... *reaches up towards the apple, still clinging to the branch that she's on for safety* Ruca: *passing by the tree, applying a bandage to a wound on his cheek* I need to be more careful.... Flower: *hears a mans voice, she loses her grace and nearly falls out of the tree, but instead just ends up upside-down, hanging onto the branch* Eep! Ruca: *startled when Flower hangs out of the tree* AHH! Flower: *looks at him and screams, clinging to the tree branch, she closes her eyes tightly* I-I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean too! P-please, don't h-hurt me! Ruca: Uh....I'm sorry, what? Flower: *opens one eye and looks down at him* I-I'm sorry... p-please, just d-don't hurt me... Ruca: W-Why would I wanna hurt you? Flower: *looks at him cautiously* I-I... b-because....u-ummm... I-I don't know... Ruca: See? I don't wanna hurt you.... Flower: *clings to the branch, uncertain* ... Ruca: Do you need help to get down? Flower: N-n-no, I-I'll be fine... *carefully eases herself so that she's on top of the branch. She reaches up and manages to get one of the apples for Petals* Ruca: A-Are you sure you'll be fine... Flower: Y-yes... *hears a cracking noise, but she doesn't realize that it's the branch until she begins to fall Aaahhhh!!! Ruca: *on instinct, catches her* A-Are you alright?! Flower: *looks at him, blushing a deep red* Eep... y-yes, I-I-I'm fine... Ruca: *smiles back, blushing a bit* T-That's good....*puts her down gently* Flower: *nervous* S-so, u-um... m-my name is Flower... I-I'm a pegasus knight. Ruca: I-It's nice to meet you...I'm Ruca, a mercenary. Flower: *nods* U-uum...sorry to be such an... i-inconvenience for you... Ruca: I-I wasn't doing anything too important...It's not a problem. Flower: *nods. She sees that she managed to keep ahold of the apple. She turns to Petals and hands it to the shy pegasus* Petals: *hesitates, glancing at Ruca, but takes the apple and eats it* Flower: ...*manages a small smile* Ruca: This must be your pegasus then, right? Flower: *turns to him and nods* Her n-name's Petals... she's braver than I-I am... Ruca: *smiles gently* She must be good to you, then? *talking to Flower, yet looking at Petals* Flower: *nods* Y-yeah... she protects me when I... g-get scared... Petals: *stares back at him* Ruca: That's good...you must take care of each other well? Flower: *nods* Y-yeah, we do... so, um... do you h-have any f-friends to take care of you? Ruca: I'm part of a guild, so yeah, we all take care of each other. Flower: W-well, that must be nice, having s-so many people to watch over you... I-I have my grandfather and older brother. Th-they take care of me. Ruca: That sounds nice; so you travel around with them? Flower: *nods* Y-yes... th-they're off training right now... I-I'm supposed to be training, too, but Petals got hungry, so I got her the apple... Ruca: Oh! I-I'm sorry, I'm interrupting your training! Flower: *shakes head* N-n-no, i-it's all right... i-it's my fault for g-getting distracted. Ruca: Well...maybe I could help you with your training? Flower: W-well, I-I don't want to keep you from anything... Ruca: I'm not really doing anything special at the moment....I have the time. Flower: Uh, o-okay... I've never really trained with anyone besides my immediate family... y-you said you're a sword user, right? Ruca: *nods* Yes, that's right. I have a slim sword that I can use to train with if you'd like.... Flower: O-okay, that might be best... I-I have a slim lance, too... um... *goes to get it and mount Petals* Ruca: *readies for battle* Are you ready? Flower: *nods shakily* Y-yes, I'm ready... come on, P-petals! Petals: *snorts, preparing* Ruca: Alright....try not to hit me with Petals, please! Flower: O-okay! Be careful, P-petals. Petals: *nods and snorts again* Flower: Let's go, Petals! *attacks* Ruca: *jumps back from her lance thrust, then jumps up to attack with his slim sword* Flower: *dodges, and goes in to attack again* Ruca: *takes a small hit, but then lashes at her leg* Flower: *winces when his sword catches her leg, but she has Petals go back, and then lunge forwards* Ruca: *the force of the impact sends him reeling back* GAAH! *he lands, but picks himself up* I can still fight! *attacks with an upper slash* Flower: *evades by dashing to the side, and then she lunges forward again* Ruca: *this time, moves, then spirals upward in a corkscrew motion, striking her* Flower: Urrrgghh... *has Petals pull back, and she holds her lance at the ready to counter-attack* Ruca: *panting a bit* I think...that's good enough for now.... Flower: *lowers her lance, nodding* A-all right... you were v-very good, Ruca. Rua: So were you....you got me good a few times. Flower: W-well, i-it might not be because I'm good... l-lances have the advantage over swords... Ruca: Most lances don't knock people back several feet back. Flower: ...*small smile* Thank you... Ruca:*smiles* It was a pleasure sparring with you, Flower! Flower: *smiles and nods* The pleasure is mine, Ruca... I-I should be going now, my grandfather should be waiting for me. Farewell, Ruca! Ruca: Take care, Flower! 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Flower: *combing Petals mane and tail, trying to get rid of the thorns, prickles, and other things that have managed to get caught* ...I'm almost done with your tail, then I'll start on your mane. Ruca: *swimming in a nearby lake* Ahh....that feels nice.... Flower: *finishes Petals tail and mane* There... we should get you washed up. *leads the pegasus to the lake* Ruca: *submerges underwater, so he doesn't see them approaching* Flower: *she goes into the bushes and undresses, putting on her bathing suit* ...okay, let's go, Petals. *gets into the water* Oh, it's cold. Ruca: *resurfaces a small distance away, taking a breath* It's cold down there! Flower: *shreiks, and looks over, blushing a deep red* O-oh, it's just you... s-sorry, I-I didn't know anyone else was here. Ruca: *jumps at her shriek, then calms down* O-Oh, Flower! *blushing a bit* S-Sorry I scared you.... Flower: I-i-it's no trouble... I-I'm just going to give Petals a bath. Ruca; Oh, I see....I was just out for a swim; it's a warm day today, so it seemed like fun! Flower: *nods* The water is quite cool compared to the air. *leads Petals into the water* Ruca: Do you want any help with Petals? Flower: ...w-well, um... if you want too... Petals and I had a rough mission today, and she got awfully dirty... I'm trying to clean her up. She doesn't like to be really dirty, but I also want to make sure she didn't get any cuts from those bushes we fell in... twice... Ruca; *nods in understanding* I get it *concerned* but what about you? Are you hurt at all? Flower: I-I'm all right, just some cuts on my legs and arms. But they're fine. *begans to gently wash Petals body with a cloth* Ruca: *examines Petals for any injuries* Hmm.... Flower: ...I found quite a few on her legs... nothing major, though. I'll take care of them once the bath is over. Ruca: I think she may have hurt her wing a bit here, too...*points to a gash at the base of her wing* Flower: *walks over to look, and winces* Oh, that doesn't look good. *pats Petals* I know this is going to hurt, Petals, but we'll need to get this cleaned. *gently tries to wash the wind* Ruca: I think I have some spare bandages in my bag; I'll get some for you. Flower: *blushes* I-it's okay, you don't have too... I-I think I still have some... Ruca: *smiles* It's no trouble! Besides, you still have to clean the wound out. Flower: ...o-okay... *continues to carefully clean the wound* Ruca: *steps out of the lake, then goes to his bag to gather bandages* Flower: *looks up at him, blushes and quickly turns back to her work* ...there you go, Petals... it's clean now. Ruca: Got them! *returns to Flower and Petals* Now, let's just apply them gently here.... Flower: *pats Petals gently* It's okay, Petals, please try to hold still... Ruca: *gently wraps the bandages around the wound* ...There, that should do it. Flower: *blushes* Th-thank you, Ruca. Ruca: *blushing a bit as well* It's not a problem. Flower: ...I'm just going to finish up Petals bath really quick... s-sorry to have disturbed your swim. Ruca: Oh, that's fine; I didn't mind helping you out. Flower: *smile* Okay... thanks, Ruca. Ruca: *smiles back* I'm glad your both okay.... Flower: *blushes and nods, she waves to him* See you later, Ruca. Ruca: *waves back* See you around! 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Flower: *she's sitting under a tree, writing in a book* Ruca: *spots her from a distance* Hey, isn't that....Flower! Flower: *looks up, blinking* Oh, Ruca! *shuts book* Ruca: *comes over to her* I just happened to be walking past when I saw you, so I decided to say hi! Flower: *smiles* Okay. So, what are you up to today? Ruca: Well, I was just getting back from a mission. It got a bit messy, but we managed to complete it. Flower: ^^ Well, at least your all safe... we don't have anymore missions this week, so I'm just enjoying my freetime. Ruca: *nods* Yeah, that's good....say, your brother's name wouldn't happen to be Fist, would it? Flower: *blinks* Why, yes... yes, it is! Did you meet him? Ruca: *smiles and nods* Ah, so YOU'RE the sister he doted on so much! Yeah, he and I met a small while back. He helped me out of a sticky situation, and we've been friends since. I haven't seen him in a while, though. How's he been? Flower: He's been well - I didn't realize you were the friend he mentioned on and off. *smiles* Ruca: *chuckles* Yep, that was me! I should've realized it sooner; you two do look a bit alike! Flower: *giggles* Yeah, we're not identical, but most people say we do share some similar facial attributes. Do you have any siblings? Ruca; Well, I would've had an older step-brother, but apparently he was stillborn. So, no. Flower: Oh... I-I'm sorry... Ruca: *waves her off* I didn't know until I was fourteen, and it was more like a little fact than something that affected me. Flower: ...oh...okay. *thinks for a moment* D-did you have any friends growing up? I-I don't know what I would've done without my siblings, I just... really am not the best at socializing. Ruca: Neither am I. Growing up, I had a few close friends. We parted ways after a while, but I have my guildmates now, so I'm never really lonely. Flower: ...are they people you can count on for anything? Ruca: *nods* Yes; I trust them with my life. Flower: *smiles* Well, that's good... I'd worry about you if you didn't. I-I know some people don't like to be alone... Ruca: Well, it depends on what you mean by being alone. Flower: ...without friends, someone you can trust, I guess... but also someone who'll just be there for you. I know sometimes when I'm on missions with other pegasus knights, I get really lonely... because Fist and grandfather aren't there. Ruca: *smiles and laughs* It's safe to say that I don't worry about being that kind of lonely, Flower: *nods* Well, that's good! Ruca: You know, you and I are a lot alike. Flower: ...y-you think so? I-I'm not sure... you're stronger than I am, braver than I am... Ruca: Well, we both like the same things. We like being around friends and family, and we both suck at socializing *laughs* Flower: *small smile, she giggles* Yeah, that's true... Ruca: Besides, I really like spending time with you. Flower: *blushes* I like spending time with you, too... it's very relaxing. Ruca: *smiles* I'm glad....oh yeah, how's Petals now? Has her wound healed yet? Flower: *nods* Yes, it's doing much better! I had her do some exercises today, and she did wonderful. Ruca: *smiles* Excellent! I'm glad to hear it! Flower: *grins* I-I actually should go see how she's doing soon... Ruca: Right, I understand...I should probably get back to base, too. The others'll get worried about me. Give Petals and Fist my regard! Flower: *nods* Yes, I will! *waves as she hurries away* Ruca: *watches after her as she leaves, then frowns* Come on, Ruca, you swore you'd tell her.... 'End of Support A ' Ruca, Sincere Swordsmen and Flower, Gentle Spirit Eventually, Ruca confessed his feelings for Flower, who admitted his attraction to him as well. They got together as a couple, with the blessings of her brother and her grandfather. They married, had three children, and were happily together for a long while. When Ruca's father comes, seeking to finally settle the score with his son, they come to blows. Eventually, the battle ends with Ruca the victor, and he was finally able to live his life in peace.